THE LION KING III The Tale Of Nuru
by The Sapphire Prodigy
Summary: Summary: Simba claims to love Nala, and that he does, he has a daughter by her and even a grandchild as a result if that! But don't you find it funny that he had no other lovers aside from her. Maybe even..before her? CHAPTER 2 and 3 Up! Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody its SXU here or SesshyxUsagi. I don't know what has possessed me to write this tale, but I will write it anyway.

SXU - Everybody has been asking me the same stupid question!

Husani - What's that?

SXU - I don't know

Husani - Wow

SXU - (Laughing)

Husani - (sweat-drops) Okay

SXU - Anyway...

Summary: Simba claims to love Nala, and that he does, he has a daughter by her and even a grandchild as a result if that! But don't you find it funny that he had no other lovers aside from her. Maybe even...before her?

SXU - Husani please give the disclaimer

Husani - OK

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of it's original characters, I do however own the made up ones ^_^

SXU - THANK YOU HUSANI!!! Now on with the story!!!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
~Flashback~

* * *

**THE LION KING: THE TALE OF NURU**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**

* * *

  
**

A young adolescent lion lay lazily underneath the shade-giving Pride Rock. His black mane danced in the wind and brushed against his bronze-painted fur. His chocolate eyes gazed about the Pride Lands in a trance-like way. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Kareem!" a voice spoke loudly knocking the bronze lion back into reality. "Yes. grandpa??" he spoke quietly eyeballing a golden colored lion with a full red mane and chocolate eyes. "Your mother wishes to speak with you." said the elder lion turning away from him. Standing up slowly, Kareem began to follow him back into the den.

"Simba!" a cream colored lioness with bright blue eyes strutted towards Kareem and the elder lion. The elder lion smiled at the lioness and hugged her. "Nala, what is it?" the elder lion known as Simba said with concern. Nala turned to Kareem. "Kiara wishes to speak with you." she said. "I know, grandma, I'm going in there now." he said nodding to his grandparents and walking into the den. Nala watched the young male lion with concern and turned to Simba. "Can we talk somewhere else?" Nala asked. Simba nodded and lead Nala towards the back of Pride Rock.

* * *

"You called me, Mom?" Kareem said to a peach colored lioness named Kiara. The lioness stared with concerned chocolate brown eyes and coaxed her son to come closer. "Your father and I are concerned with the lack of young lionesses here in the pride." She stopped suddenly unsure of what to say next but continued anyway. "I have no other choice than to have you mate Sita's daughter Chanti." she said watching horror stain her son's face. "NO...NO..no way..CHANTI?" her son continued his ramblings with a look of disgust on his manly features. "Yes CHANTI." Kiara said sternly. "B-But mom we are talking about CHANTI." he said as if it was the worst thing in the world. "She is just so ...uh..unattractive!!" he said unaware of a dark colored male approaching them.

Kiara looked up and smiled brightly at the lion. "Kovu!" she said and the darker colored lion nuzzled her. "Dad!! Tell mom that mating with Chanti is unethical" He said put of desperate jaws. Kovu flashed his emerald green orbs at his son scornfully. "It does not matter whether it seems unethical to you or not! She is the youngest lion here in the pride and-" "AHHH!" suddenly Kareem screamed with frustration and took off out of the cave. "Kareem! Come back here now!" Kiara jumped up ready to chase after her son, but Kovu stopped her. "Leave him be, this is a lot to take in." said Kovu.

* * *

On a small rock just outside off pride rock lay a dusky colored lioness lay gazing at the lush green Pride. Kareem came running up and stopped at the site of her. It was his great-great-grandmother Sarabi. She was the eldest in the Pride now that Sarafina, his other great-great-grandmother passed."Nana!! You have to tell my mom and dad that I can't marry Chanti!!" he said frantically. Sarabi stared at her great grandchild wisely. "Now child, Chanti has a good heart and I'm sure she'd make a wonderful mate for you." she said encouragingly but Kareem stood aside his opinion unmoved by his nana's calming words. "I highly doubt that nana." Kareem said contemptuously. "She is the most irritating feline I've ever met in my life! Her conceitedness is very annoying and she talks like God made her the center of the world!" he said as Sarabi chuckled. Sometimes Kareem reminded her of the late Kamaria, her late mate's cousin. She used to express herself straightforwardly as her great great grandchild does now. Most of the time it would be on how much she disliked Zira and Taka (of which is Scar's real name), but she had a mouthful of words. Perhaps her spirit lives in him. "Nana!" Kareem yelled into the eyes of his faraway nana. Sarabi blinked back into really for a moment before nudging him to follow her out towards the border.

* * *

"Aunt Zera!! Uncle Sekani!!" A beautiful cream colored lioness with tantalizing amethyst colored eyes ran towards an mustard colored lioness and an metallic gold lion. "What is it Malaika?" the mustard lioness responded worried. "Well, I just was wondering about the borderline and I saw a young male lion and an elderly lioness talking!" she said with hope. "I think they are Pridelanders." she said. "Pridelanders, huh?"said Sekani

"What's going on, Mom?"another voice cut through and another lioness came upon them. She had a maize colored complexion with the most beautiful chocolate eyes. "Husani, dear gather the others." said her mother, Malaika. "O-Okay."she said a little confused about the situation, but respected her mothers wishes.

Husani made her way towards the other lionesses and spoke out. "Everyone, gather round." she said sternly. A golden brown lion with icy blue eyes strolled towards Husani. "Is there a problem, your highness."he said respectfully out of curiosity. "Not that I know of Rashad, but my mother said for us to get together." Rashad nodded. He knew what his aunt wanted. Husani was his second cousin since her mother was his mother, Zera's niece. He and his sister Sanaa were almost like her personal guards and shoulders to cry on.

"Rashad, can I ask you a question?" she said almost with a shaken voice. "Yes, my princess, ask away." he said turning his full attention to her. "Do you know who my father is?"she said shocking Rashad as well as a few other close lionesses. "Well-not exactly, but-" an amber colored lion with deep ocean blue eyes moved towards the them and turned to Husani. "What brings this question to mind my princess."he said as his goldenrod hair gently kissed the breeze. "Well...I never knew him, and I can't help but wonder who he is or was."she said staring into the morning sky. "Do you know of my father Jahlil?"' she said to the amber lion. "I am sorry but I do not."he said and Rashad looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Oh."she said sorrowfully, before heading back to her mom and great aunt.

Rashad turned to Jahlil with question. "Why did you lie to her?" he said. "She does not need to know of him, at least not now." Jahlil said in spite of the fact he desired her happiness. He knew that it was no one but the Queen her self's place to tell Husani those facts. A beige colored lioness came up to him and licked his cheek affectionately. Jahlil turned and returned the affection to her and found himself staring into Persian red eyes. "Rozi" He said and turned to see his two daughters."Dalila." Jahlil said contently. A beige colored adolescent lioness looked up revealing sky blue eyes. "Hey dad." said Dalila smiling. "You're becoming more and more like your mother everyday." he said smiling at his eldest daughter before facing his youngest.. "Yamile, my sweet little Yamile." he said with joy. The small amber cub looked up and smiled at him. "Daddy."she said nuzzling him her own red eyes showing love. "Yamile? Dalila? ." Rozi spoke up. "Yes, mom?" they answered in unison. Rozi smiled and nuzzled both her daughters as well. "We love you dearly."said her father Jahlil. "We love you too."said Yamile and Dalila.

Not too far from the heart-warming scene sat Husani eyes full of envy. 'Yamile and Dalila are so lucky!' she said sadly. They have a daddy to comfort them...and I...don't.' She thought bitterly. 'Kafil was never my father!' She thought as tears sprung forth. 'We don't even bare resemblance, but now...it doesn't matter.'she thought as more tears threatened to fall. 'He's gone too!' she said sobbing. A mustard colored paw reached out to her shoulders in comfort. "Thank you Sanaa." she said tearfully. Sanaa was smiled at her. Ït's alright, princess."she said. Ït's gonna be alright.

* * *

So who are these mysterious lions and lionesses? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!!! R&R However, for those of you wondering what these names mean here is a list:

Kovu - Scar

Taka - Dirt

Zira - Hate

Kamaria - Like the moon

Sarabi - Mirage

Simba - Lion

Nala - Luck

Kiara - Little dark one

Kareem - Generous

Sita - Lady

Chanti - Peace

Sekani - Laughter

Dalila - Gentle

Yamile - Beautiful

Jahlil - Noble

Malaika - Angel

Husani - Beautiful

Sanaa - Beauty

Rashad - Righteous

Zera - Beauty at dawn

Kafil - Protector

Rozi - Rose


	2. Chapter 2

SXU - OMG that chapter rocked!!!

Husani - Yeah I guess...

SXU - WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU GUESS'?

Husani - N-NOTHING!!!

SXU - .....

Husani - .....

SXU - Anyway...

Summary: Simba claims to love Nala, and that he does, he has a daughter by her and even a grandchild as a result if that! But don't you find it funny that he had no other lovers aside from her. Maybe even...before her?

SXU - Husani! The disclaimer?

Husani - OH, RIGHT!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of it's original characters, I do however own the made up ones ^_^

SXU - THANK YOU HUSANI!!! Now on with the story!!!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
~Flashback~

* * *

**THE LION KING: THE TALE OF NURU**

***CHAPTER TWO***

**

* * *

**"So you believe that an era of darkness, is to come?" said Simba questioningly. Nala looked with an angry essence up to her mate. "You make it sound like I'm crazy!!!" she said upset. "No! I do believe you, Nala, at least after everything I've been through, but..." Simba trailed off looking towards the afternoon grass. "But what?" Nala said. "What could possibly be motivated to bring disturbance to the Pride Lands now?" he asked now deeply worried.

"In my dream, someone was killed." Nala said frightened. 'Oh! NALA!' Simba thought almost angrily 'Now, you've got me all worked up over a NIGHTMARE!' Simba's face curled with a cold expression that scared Nala. "S-Simba?" she asked out of fear. The noticeable tone of fear snapped Simba out of his daydream, and back to his mate. "Oh, I'm sorry Nala, I wasn't listening." he said. Nala was now entirely infuriated with her mate.

"HUMPH!" she snarled and turned her back towards him. "I'm sorry, my Queen." he said in a mock gentlemen accent. "Forgive this lowly peasant." he said and just as he wished, Nala giggled. Suddenly she smiled and jumped onto him. "Pinned ya!" she yelled and Simba rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm never going to defeat you in that game, am I?" he rhetorically asked his mate. Nala grinned.

* * *

"So you see Kareem, if it is the only way for the royal bloodline to continue than you must marry Chanti! Do you understand little one?" said Sarabi licking her paw. "Yes Nana." he said though his eyes held no true understanding. It was silent for a moment as Kareem finally recognized that they were far out and away from the main Pride Lands. 'Did we really walk this far?' He thought confused. But Kareem was unable to ponder these thoughts any longer."Nana!! I see some rogues headed this way!!" he said gaining Sarabi's attention.

* * *

Not too far away from Sarabi and Kareem lay two lionesses. One of the lionesses had a large tuft of apricot fur on her head with the most stunning blue eyes. Her name was Vitani. The other lioness had a no fur tuft but had alluring beige skin and green eyes. Her name was Tumaini. "Oh my god!! Look Vitani!" Tumaini said starring in the direction of the border. Vitani was now alert. Rogues were crossing over the borderline, and if left alone, would enter the Pridelands. "We better go get Kovu." she said and the two of them took off for Pride Rock.

* * *

At the peak of Pride Rock stood King Kovu and Queen Kiara. Kiara was still slightly disappointed in her son's reaction earlier to her decision to have him mate with Chanti. She was a very pretty lioness, a rare beauty. What could possibly irritate Kareem to the point of thinking that mating Chanti is an abomination? She may never know. Kovu however, felt strange. The winds were changing at an odd pace and it made him more alert. He knew he'd have to have to give a long lecture to his son on respecting his mother's wishes but as for right now he just wanted to know what's making him feel so vigilant. They both seemed to be off in another world until..."Your Highness!!!" a voice shouted. Kiara and Kovu turned to see Kovu's sister Vitani and another lioness, Tumaini come running up to them. "Whatever is the matter?" said Kiara. "Rogues!! In the Pride Lands."

* * *

Sarabi and Kareem approached the pack of rogues cautiously. "State your business in the Pride Lands." she said and Kareem proceeded to glare at them until, he saw _her_. She had the most gorgeous sky blue eyes and silky looking beige fur that made him melt on point. Her eyes fell on his and the world became misty as the became lost in each others essence. This only lasted a few moments untill she broke her gaze leaving him slightly disappointed. "Allow me to Sarabi." One of the lionesses stepped up to Sarabi. "And how do you know my name?" said Sarabi slightly shocked. "It's me Zera, Zahra's sister." Sarabi was stunned before a smile lit up her face. "Zera!! It's been a long time." she said shocking Kareem. "Nana, you know these rogues?" he said. "I know Zera and her sister from childhood." she said smiling to Zera who returned the gift. "And I'm sure you remember Sekani." she said as her mate stepped forward. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do remember a certain troublemaker." said Sarabi chuckling. "I wasn't _that _bad was I?" Sekani asked. Zera and Sarabi giggled at his discomfort. "So as I was saying, what brings you to the Pride Lands?" said Sarabi. "Well it's a long story..." said another lioness. "Oh Sarabi this is Zahra's daughter Malaika." said Zera. Malaika smiled and nudged another lioness forward. "And this is my daughter Husani." she said. Sarabi stared at Husani with a mix-between a suspicious and a welcoming look. "Hello there Husani." she said to the chocolate eyed lioness. "Hi!" she said and Sarabi turned to Kareem. "This is my great-great grandson Kareem." she said as Kareem eyed Husani with curiosity. Malaika smiled a little before nudging her pride forward to introduce themselves. "Hi! I'm Sanaa and this is my brother Rashad." said a mustard colored lioness with sea blue eyes stepped forward along with a golden brown lion with icy blue eyes. "Hello." Sarabi said lion stepped forward along with two lionesses and one cub. "My name is Jahlil ." said the amber colored lion with ocean blue eyes. He then turned slightly to the adult lioness. "This is my mate Rozi." he said and the Persian-red eyed beige lioness smiled. "Hello there." she said to Sarabi. "Pleasure to meet you." Sarabi responded warmly. "These are our daughters Yamile and Dalila." Yamile bounced forward with a child-like eagerness. "Hi ." she said. Sarabi found the sweet little cub to be simply adorable with a great innocence, reminding her of how Nala and Simba once were. At this point Kareem found himself blushing at the sight of the gorgeous feline known as Dalila. "Hi!" she said maturely. "Well, aren't you a beautiful young lioness." Sarabi stated making Dalila blush. "Thank you." she stated somewhat shyly. "If I may so ask, where is Zahra and Kweli?" Sarabi asked curiously. The entire pack of rogues took on a sad aura and Malaika looked up to Sarabi. "Well...."

* * *

~Flashback~

"Hyenas!!! Hyenas are headed this way!!!" a male lion by the name of Hassani yelled to a group of lions and lionesses. Another lion preferably Malaika's father Kweli stood up and turned to the lionesses and lions behind him. "Kafil, Hassani, Anisha, Freya, Tosha, Zakiya and Zuberi come with me." he said sternly. "The rest of you leave these lands" "But daddy-" Malaika spoke up against her father. "Leave NOW, for I see the future of deaths to come if you remain here. Take Husani and the others and go." he said and turned leading the others in the direction of the hyenas. "Your Highness we really must be going." said another lioness named Sanaa. "Yes let's be leaving now." said another lion named Rashad. "Come along Husani." said Malaika with tears in her eyes.

"The Nuru Pride shall fall at the hands of hyenas." a elder lioness named Zahra said to her sister Zera. "But what can we do?" said Zera. "I want you to take my daughter and the others to the Pride Lands." said Zahra. "Should I tell Sarabi of this misfortune." said Zera. "Yes, for she is the only person aside from the late Mufasa that I know there." she said. "Wait a minute!! Aren't you coming with us?" said Zera. "No my sister, I must stay and fight by my husbands side." she said "Mother!" Malaika ran up and nuzzled her mom affectionately. "Malaika my child, you must leave here with Zera and the others." she said and Malaika began to protest, but Sekani, Zera's mate cut her off. "Malaika! There's no time to protest for we must go now." said Sekani standing by his mate. Malaika and Husani nuzzled her grandmother Zahra for the last time before running off, with Zera and Sekani following.

"My queen, what are your plans?" said a male lion named Jahlil. Another lioness, an adolescent and a cub sat beside him. The lioness was his mate Rozi and their daughters Dalila and Yamile. "Husani!!" yelled Yamile throwing herself at the young lioness. "Hi Yamile." said Husani giggling. Husani then locked eyes with Yamile's older sister Dalila. "Hey Lila." she said politely. "Hey Husani." Dalila said returning the gesture. Suddenly Yamile stopped giggling and innocently stared up at Husani. "What's going on? Why do we have to leave Nuru?" she said. Husani's eyes widened. "Yamile, let's just say the Pride has a terrible future and we must leave for the better." she said licking the young cub affectionately. Malaika, Rozi, Dalila, and Jahlil watched this and smiled. "We are headed to the Pride Lands." she said. "My mother will not be joining us but they will be." she said sadly pointing to Zera, Sekani, Rashad, and Sanaa. "Well alright then let's get going." said Jahlil. "Yes everyone let's be on our way." said Malaika taking one last look at her home before running off to a new future.

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

"So Zahra sent you here?" said Sarabi. "Yes, she did." said Zera. "Grandma!!" another voice came up from behind Sarabi. "Kiara! Kovu!" said Sarabi. "Zera this my granddaughter Queen Kiara and her mate King Kovu." said Sarabi leaving Kiara and Kovu confused wondering why she spoke to her as if they were old friends. "Kareem." said Kiara nuzzling her son. "Kiara this lioness is an old friend of mine from the Nuru Pride. It would appear that their lands were destroyed by hyenas and they would like to live with us." said Sarabi. "Oh well, I don't know." "They can stay." said Kovu cutting Kiara off. "Kovu! But-" whispered Kiara. Kovu turned to Kiara and whispered back. "I feel a mystery here, and letting them stay will allow me to uncover it."

Kiara nodded to Kovu and turned towards the pack. "Well any royalty?" she said looking directly at Malaika. "Yes, I was the former Queen Malaika and this is my daughter Princess Husani." she said almost regally. "But I well lessen my title to that of 'Lady Malaika'." said Malaika humbly. Kiara had heard her but found herself staring at Husani oddly. 'Something isn't right about that girl.' she thought. "Well, I'm sure daddy would like to see all of you so let's head to Pride Rock." she said and everyone followed behind.

* * *

"Daddy!" Kiara ran up and explained the situation to him. "Oh well, if you desire it than OK." he said and Nala sat beside him. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." he said smiling but his face fell at the site of one particular lioness. Shocking everyone as he spoke out "Malaika?"

* * *

Da Da DAAAA!!!! Well looks like Simba knows Malaika!! ^_^ How does he know her, you'll have to read and find out people!! But R&R. Oh and here is a list of the other lions and lionesses names and meanings.

Vitani - War Demon

Tumaini - Hope

Zahra - Blossoming flower

Kweli - Truth

Hassani - Handsome

Anisha - Star

Freya - Goddess Of Love

Tosha - Birthday of Christ

Zakiya - God's purity

Zuberi - Strong

Well like I said R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

SXU - So how do you like my story so far

Husani - It's alright

SXU - Thats it? (disappointed tone)

Husani - What do you mean?

SXU - It's just 'alright' (even more disappointed tone)

Husani - Well yeah...I mean what else is there to say

SXU - (angry tone) JUST FORGET IT!!

Malaika - Now please don't yell at my daughter like that Mina

SXU - How did you know my name was Mina

Malaika then rolls her eyes and precedes to roll down the summary and disclaimer

Summary: Simba claims to love Nala, and that he does, he has a daughter by her and even a grandchild as a result if that! But don't you find it funny that he had no other lovers aside from her. Maybe even...before her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or any of it's original characters, I do however own the made up ones ^_^

SXU - Uh.. Thanks Malaika. Now onwards to the story!!

* * *

**THE LION KING III: THE TALE OF NURU**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**

* * *

  
**

All eyes turned sharply to the ringing of sound falling from Simba's lips. Simba found himself lost in a world of amethyst fog. "S-Simba?" said Malaika equally as shocked as the large golden-orange male merely a few steps away. In the midst of all of this, Nala had turned sharply to Malaika and back to Simba. "What's going on here?" She asked confused and slight irritated. Well, what do you know?" said a voice cutting into the group. A meerkat and a warthog came running up to interfere with their pettiness. "Hey Malaika." said the meerkat and the warthog unanimously. Malaika broke her gaze from the swirling chocolate orbs of confusion and shock and turned to the duo in question. "Hey Timon! Hey Pumbaa!" said the lioness with a smile. This not only shocked Nala, this also shocked Kiara. "You know Timon and Pumbaa?" Kiara asked speaking the question that sped from one side of Nala's head to the other. "Of course." she said. A small hint of hurt passed over Malaika as she glanced at Simba from the corner of her eye. Malaika had by then realized that Simba must have never told his pride of her and grew somewhat angry. Turning sharply back to the younger lioness she smiled almost wickedly. "After all, I too held a part in their _Hakuna Matata_!" she said. Nala by now was trying to seize the offhanded emotion that went surging through her veins. _Jealousy. _"Simba, what is she talking _about_?" she asked. Brown clashed with blue. "Nala, I was going to tell you one day..." he trailed glaring at a satisfied Malaika. "Tell me what?" she said worry now mixing with jealously. "Malaika was a _friend _of mine that came to the jungle when I was still an adolescent." he said averting her eyes. 'Friend' thought Timon, Pumbaa, and Malaika .

Nala eyed her mate with slight mistrust before turning back to the group. "Please all except the royal families, _**LEAVE**_." she spoke trying hard not to burst open. At the moment all the other lions and lionesses merely stared at her. Nala then released the side of her that was more than irritated. **"I SAID LEAVE!!!" **she bellowed out and scattered movement could be heard. Timon, Pumbaa, Malaika, Zera, Husani, and Sekani remained with them. Kiara and Kovu looked at each other confused. Sarabi shook her head at her son with disappointment and Kareem stared with the most confused look ever. Nala then turned towards her mate. "Now that every other distraction and annoyance is gone, you may tell the _truth_."

* * *

"What's going on Vitani?" said Tumaini. "I don't know but Kiara's bound to tell us whenever Nala and Simba are finished." she said looking over with concern marking her face. "Did Simba do something, bad?" Tumaini, being a few years younger than Vitani, showed innocent worry. "I don't know, but we will find out." said Vitani laying down.

* * *

Malaika now had realized what she had brought forth and decided to be lenient in her rage towards Simba who she now knew to be the former king of the Pride Lands. "Nala, is it?" she asked and though Nala glared at her, she nodded. "Let me explain." she said noticing Simba's unwavering gaze.

* * *

~Flashback~

An adolescent Malaika ran as fast as she could run. She just had to get away from _him. _She'd been running from him so long her legs were sore. She knew her father only desired her to mate with someone, but she couldn't mate with _him. _She couldn't mate with the demon above all other demons. Not Jehanum. He was so wicked and malicious that he tried to....to.....rape her! Oh she had been so scared and frightened beyond console that she ran, and here she was...still running. Suddenly she had felt so tired she couldn't even see straight. Malaika thought she could just be delirious from lost of strength after running for so long, but she could see a beautiful oasis in the distance. Hoping that she wasn't seeing things, she ran towards it with hope.

* * *

"Simba we were just about to rustle up some grubs. Are you coming?" said Timon to an adolescent Simba. "No, I think all just wander the jungle a bit." he said taking off towards the entry of the beautiful desert oasis. "Oh okay." said Timon yelling and turning back to a insect-hungry Pumbaa. "Let's go Pumbaa."

* * *

Simba strolled along and found himself staring at an unmoving object. 'What is that?' he thought rushing towards it. Simba stopped abruptly realizing what it was that caught his eyes. A beautiful cream colored lioness lay passed out in front of him. 'Oh boy.' thought Simba as he gently moved her jaw to see if she would wake. When she didn't respond to the gesture, he knew exactly what he had to do. Hoisting the lioness on his back he ran in the direction of the waterfalls.

'Cough' 'Cough' Malaika awoke shaking water from her frame. "Are you okay miss?" said Simba concerned. "Huh?" asked Malaika now aware of another being in her presence. "Yes, Thank You." she then proceeded to sit up with her back facing Simba, and turned around. Suddenly the whole world stood still and amethyst and chocolate brown clashed. "Uh...y-your w-welcome." said Simba stuttering for he had lost himself in a sea of amethyst. Malaika herself was entranced by his brown orb, but smiled. "Thank you for your help. I suppose I should be leaving now." she and turned to leave. "Wait!" Simba called out to the nervous lioness and she turned to face him once again. "You don't have to go, there's no pride living here." he said hoping to convince her to stay. He meant no offence to Timon and Pumbaa but having another lion well _lioness_ around sounded exciting. "It's just me and two other friends of mine." he said now only inches from her face. "I'm sure they would love to meet an astoundingly _beautiful _lioness like you." he said in a charming manner. Malaika looked down blushing and shyly looked back up. "Ok, I will stay."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"So you see Nala I've known him since he was a teenager, that's all." she said knowing she left out some _secrets_. Turning to Husani, who was still confused by this she smiled._ 'I've left out some BIG secrets.' _On the other hand Husani, who remained quiet, had been studying Simba and all of his emotions and features. 'Could he possibly be...?' she trailed off her eyes looking onto brown eyes. 'Could he be...?' she trailed off into the jumble of her thoughts. Simba had eyed Husani as well. 'Wow!' he thought amazed 'She's grown quite a lot.' he said smiling, despite the situation.

* * *

Be what Husani? Could he be what? And what the hell is Simba talking about? Find out in the next chapter of TLK III - The Tale Of Nuru. So for now just keep on reading and reviewing... R&R ^_^ Oh and by the way, to all my readers and reviewers out there, this is a story I do plan to finish so no worries, hehe, HAKUNA MATATA!!!!!

Jehanum - Hell


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**People this is not a chapter! I know i know, how disappointing but please read!!! I have gone back and rewritten the first three chapters and now I plan to work on the next four or five chapters so in the meantime you can re-read the others!**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Malaika shot up from the cool grasslands in a cold messy sweat. She had been dreaming of the past again for the second time that week. It wasn't surprising though, for her, lately everything has been one huge mess. She came to the Pridelands for peace, not confusion. Simba however confused, frightened, and excited her, all at the same time. Apparently he had not told his mate Nala about everything he had done in the oasis. That in itself made her very angry. She was raising HIS daughter. she had kept her mouth shut to save him from violence, and yet no appreciation. 'It doesn't make any damn sense!' she thought while stretching her legs. 'I save him, and how does he repay me? By making me and everyone else sleep OUTSIDE!' she thought angrily. She also had to put up with Nala's constant glaring and bullshit, which she considered completely irrational and childish. The problems had all started after she had explained her role with Simba in his adolescence a few days ago.

~Flashback~

Nala tore her eyes away from Malaika and examined Simba instead. Simba tore his eyes away from Husani to eye his enraged mate. "Simba keeping secrets from your mate is never a good thing." said Nala practically shaking in rage. It wasn't really because of the fact that Simba kept a secret from her, but mainly because she couldn't help but listen to her gut instinct that let her know automatically after Malaika had finished her tale that something wasn't right.

"Nala, I really didn't think it was important nor significant to our lives." said Simba carelessly. Malaika shot up and glared instantly at Simba after his stout comment. 'So our love wasn't important? Bastard!' thought Malaika but calmed herself after she noticed her daughter eyeing her strangely.

"Perhaps not, but your missing the point son." Sarabi said finally entering the conversation. "I'm sure Nala would have rather you told her everything rather than bits and pieces." said Sarabi calmly. "Daddy, Kovu and I have to check on the west border." said Kiara still confused. "Alright, be careful, I heard some territorial vulture's are out there." said Simba. "We will Simba." said Kovu as he and his mate took off.

Nala after nuzzling her daughter turned back to the group and narrowed her eyes...specifically at Malaika. "We will finish this conversation later, for right now I wish to be left alone." said Nala walking off.

~End of Flashback~

'She's such a bitch.' thought Malaika trotting towards the waterhole. "Malaika?" a soft feminine voice called out. Malaika turned to see her Aunt Zera approaching. Zera had remained quiet during the feud but she had to question Malaika about Simba. "Malaika, now you be honest with me, you hear?" said Zera. "Yeah, so what is it?" said Malaika bored.

"Is he the father? The supposed "Simba" who got you pregnant all those years ago?" said Zera sternly. Malaika recoiled at the sudden attack but recovered and answered cooly. "Yes he is." Zera looked her niece dead in the eye, before responding. "Does he know that Husani is his daughter?" Malaika nodded. "How? When?" she said curiously. "I told him...a few years ago."

~Flashback~

"What?" said Simba to Malaika. "She's your daughter." Malaika said nervously. Simba turned to the lionesses cub in question. Husani who was no more than 6 months old was playing with another cub. "Are you sure?" asked Simba. Malaika's smile dropped one-hundred degrees lower at that insanely stupid question. "Am I sure? YES I'M SURE!" she said irritated. "I have not mated with no other lion." she said. "Well I don't know what to say, she can't come with me." said Simba guiltily. "And I don't want her to." said Malaika. "I found you and I just wanted you to know." she said smiling again. Simba looked down into her soft eyes and frowned a little. "I'm sorry Malaika, it seems after all this time I can still read your mind." he said sadly. "Huh?" Malaika looked up at Simba in question. "I want you to find someone else, to love you and care for you because that position is no longer mine." he said crushing Malaika's only feeling of love left towards him...

~End of Flashback~

"Malaika. Malaika! MALAIKA!" Zeras voice startled Malaika out of her thoughts. "Yes?" she answered. "You know Husani has a right to know who her father is." Zera said. "I know I planned on telling her today." said Malaika. "Good that's all I needed to know." said Zera before walking away.


End file.
